Seafaring
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: My version of how book two is going to happen. Hopefully this will be finished by then... First fanfic for this section! And by that I mean actually posted in this section! And it's rated T. I need more sleep... Can't you tell? Aly...,...,...,...,...,..,
1. Chapter 1

As soon as they got onto the _Heron, _the boys all looked at Hal expectant. Thorn just grunted and sat down where he was. Stig looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Thorn raised one eyebrow in response and started chewing on the meet he had in his hand.

'What? I'm hungry. Haven't eaten all morning because I was trying to find you idiots and help you get underway,' he said and stopped paying attention to the rest of the world as he finished off the bone.

'Hal?' Stig asked his best friend.

'Right,' Hal said thinking for the moment. 'Wulf and Ulf, heave that piece up and Ingvar hold it in place please as Jespar, you attach them together,' he ordered and supervised.

For the rest of the day, Hal had the others working to repair the port side of the boat and attach all the other things that he had somehow missed earlier.

'Have I missed anything?' he asked and turned to Stig.

'I don't think so,' Stig replied with a frown.

'Yes you have,' replied Thorn and it was his turn to order them around to fix it.

Soon, the sun set and they were left there in the almost complete darkness of a half moon. Hal yawned and quickly assigned guards for the night. Thorn nodded in agreement and fell asleep the fastest of them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, I just wanted to get this done so that I can say I was the first person to ever post a story in this chapter. I know other people have these in the RA section but I have to say that I am the first person in <em>this <em>section :)**

**I will update soon! (Hopefully!)**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. On My Way

**Warning: slightly worrying word in here… change that, SWEAR WORD ALERT!**

The whole trip was turning out to be great until a fight started.

'I want to do that!' Ulf said to his brother.

'Yeah, but guess what,' Wulf said and paused for effect. Thorn facepalmed and stood up to sort it out. Then he grinned. Nope, he was going to make Hal do it. It would be great training for them when they start raiding.

'What?' asked Ulf starting to get suspicious. He leaned forward at his brothers signal and put his ear near his Wulf's hands, ready for the secret.

'I got the job first!' Wulf yelled and everyone apart for Thorn and Hal jumped. Hal was asleep, unknown to Thorn. He had the last watch the night before and had stayed all most of the night trying to work out where they were going to go and to fix some of the repairs to his satisfaction.

Stig, who had been placed in charge if everything when Hal was sleeping, rushed over to the two boys and pulled them apart.

'What the hell is going on between you two?' he asked and held them apart at his arms length.

They still managed to reach each other.

'Ingvar hold whoever this is back!' he yelled and motioned towards the person in his right hand grip. Ingvar did so and the twins stopped fighting.

'What is this all about?' Stig asked tiredly. He had been up until Hal's watch and was not pleased that something like this would happen on his watch.

'He wants to steal my job,' Wulf complained.

'I don't care what happens so long as it gets done,' Stig replied, let go of Ulf and sat down again.

'Who's steering?' Thorn casually asked.

'FUCK!' Stig replied and swung around to find Hal standing there with one eyebrow raised. **(A/N: He's challenging the Rangers!) **Stig gave a nervous smile at him. 'Morning,' he called and tried to pretend that he had forgotten to steer the ship.

Hal in return rolled his eyes and told Jespar to go up the mast and to try and see someone.

'Good to see that you are finally up,' Thorn said and walked over to him. 'I'll steer, you go and get something to eat. Any reason why you thought that you could have a sleep in this morning?' He asked.

'I didn't get any sleep last night,' Hal replied as he rummaged through the bags to get something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not exactly in the best of moods that's why the word choice was interesting… <strong>

**Well, it is aimed at secondary school kids…**

**Anyone tell me if it is a second story ship or one? If you even know what I mean :)**

**Alyss Mainwaring from far away who created this place!**


End file.
